


Fear and Desperation

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

The desperation was coursing through you. You could feel a man’s footsteps behind you and they had been there for nearly four blocks now. Believing he wanted to hurt you, you didn’t dare turn around, slow down or travel down a remote street, so you kept heading in the direction of voices.

Suddenly, you turned a corner and saw two men and a woman walking in the direction of a car. You didn’t know what else to do. “Hey babe!” you said, running toward the slender gentleman with light brown hair.

When he turned around, you ran into his arms and kissed him right on the lips. However, instead of pulling back, he kissed you back. In this split second, you thought he would’ve pulled away. Once you'd pulled away, you looked at him in fear. “Please,” you whispered. “There’s a man following me and I don’t know what else to do.”

He shook his head slightly, kissing you again before grabbing your hand and beginning to walk again. “We’re going to a pizza place down the street,” he said quietly, motioning to his friends. “You’re safe now. We’re agents.” He gently motioned to a badge that was hidden in his pocket.

Finally, you managed to breathe, feeling as though you might make it home alive tonight. “Tell us about him,” the tall, built gentleman said, looking straight ahead. “What happened?”

You fought the urge to look at him, instead acting as though everything was normal. “I don’t know him,” you replied, “but he’s been following me for four blocks now and I didn’t know what else to do.” You smiled toward the man you’d kissed and he squeezed your hand.

“It’s okay. Is there anything you can tell us about him? Do you feel like he’s still following you?” he asked.

“I do,” you replied, still feeling his footsteps near you, except this time farther back than before. “He smelled of menthols and shit beer.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the blond woman pretend to drop her wallet so she could turn around and search for him without being obvious. After she turned around, you saw her give the muscle-y looking man a definitive nod. He was still following you. Who was this man? Why was he fixating on you?

“Here we are,” the tall gentleman said, placing his hand on the door of the pizza place to let you in first. As you walked in, the man you’d kissed placed his hand on your back ushering you inside.

Once you were inside and away from the rank smells of cigarettes and beer, you turned to your three saviors. “Thank you,” you said, clutching your chest. “Thank you so much. I’m so sorry I kissed you. I didn’t know what else to do.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you knew to stay in a well-populated area. Most people go off instinct and run, so they corner themselves. I’m Spencer Reid by the way and these are my friends Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau.”

“Thank you again, Spencer, Derek and Jennifer. I feel like I can breathe again.”

“We’re going to make sure you get home okay,” Jennifer said, pulling her wallet out again. “But in the meantime, do you want a slice of pizza?”

“I’m buying,” you insisted. “It’s the least I can do for you guys saving my life.” They all insisted they were agents and it was their job, but you didn’t know that when you ran up to them; you just thanked the gods they were there and willing to help. You placed the order and excused yourself to use the bathroom, walking to the back of the restaurant. Taking a deep, cleansing breath you got up and washed your hands before stepping outside again.

Quickly, you felt the door to the outside of the restaurant fly open - the familiar scent of menthols and beer invading your nostrils before a pair of hands grabbed you, pulling you outside.

“Spencer!” you screeched, feeling your vocal chords vibrate. “Derek! Jennifer! Help!” He was here and dragging you kicking and screaming. He was going to kill you. 

He pulled you into the alley, throwing you against the wall before putting his beer down and taking off his coat. Frozen in place, you felt the air leave your body as you realized what he actually wanted with you. As his fowl cigarette-laden breath grazed your neck, you squirmed, desperate to get away but with nowhere to run; he’d cornered you.

Fearing the worst, you were taken off guard when you heard the door slam into the brick wall again only seconds later. “Hands up!” Derek screamed, training his gun on your assaulter. The man looked around slowly before trying to make a run for it. However, with Spencer in his path, he wasn’t able to get any further than a few feet before he slammed him into the brick wall.

“Not going anywhere,” he said, taking Jennifer’s handcuffs and cuffing him.

Jennifer kneeled at your place on the wall, where you’d slithered down in a mix of horror and relief. “You’re okay,” she said. “He can’t hurt you.” She saw the fear in your eyes and helped you up off the floor, enveloping you in a hug. “It’s okay. We’re gonna make sure you get home okay.”

Within minutes, the local authorities were called and the man was taken into custody. It was cut and dry; so without any further delay, they told you that you could go home, as long as you returned to the precinct the next day to fill out paperwork and answer a couple of questions.

You were still shaking when Spencer placed his hand on your shoulder, asking if you were okay. “I-I’ll be o-okay,” you replied with a weak smile.  
“Let’s get you home,” he said with a comforting glance.

As you got into Derek’s car, which was parked a block away from the pizza place, you finally allowed yourself to relax, falling asleep on Spencer’s shoulder as they escorted you safely home.


End file.
